mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones
'''Dry Bones' are enemies who are skeletal, and dried out, Koopa Troopa. Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 where it, like its kindred, walked on four legs. In later games, Dry Bones and their alive counterparts would start to walk on two legs, starting with Super Mario World for the SNES. Like most of the enemies in the Mario series, Dry Bones' appearances grew dramatically over time. Its current appearance was in Mario Super Sluggers. But once again, in Super Mario Galaxy, Dry Bones walked on all fours (as did the Koopas). Games Dry Bones has appeared in many of the primary platforms and spinoffs, such as the Mario Party series. As aforementioned, Dry Bones first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3''for the NES, and later appeared in ''Super Mario World. Dry Bones was not in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Sunshine, but did appear in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy. He also showed up in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii' as a playable character. Mario Kart DS Dry Bones first appeared in the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart DS. He could be unlocked by beating the Nitro (Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special (Crown) cups) Grand Prix in the 50cc Engine Class. He started out with two karts: The Standard DB and the Banisher. Karts * Banisher * Standard DB * Dry Bomber DS Staff Ghost Tracks * Donut Plains 1 Mario Party series Dry Bones is the undead version of the standard Koopa Troopa and an enemy and character in the Mario universe. He has white and gray bones with black eyes and yellow pupils. He wears gray-blue shoes and gloves. These undead creatures travel in groups, and are almost always invincible unless special conditions are met. Their first Mario Party appearance was Mario Party 7. Dry Bones first appears in the Mario Party universe in Mario Party 7 where he was also playable for the first time. He was an unlockable character and had to be purchased in the Duty Free Shop for 1000 Mileage Points. His special Orb is the Magic Orb, and his partner is Boo. Dry Bones reappears in Mario Party 8 as a playable character. In Mario Party DS, he is a boss of the Boss Minigame called Hexoskeleton, and is a hazard on DK's Treetop Temple. ''Paper Mario'' series In the Paper Mario series, Dry Bones appears as an enemy, usually found in the later, if not last, dungeons. In Paper Mario, Dry Bones appears within Bowser's Castle. Several can be found throughout the second half of the castle, and, in this game, the Dry Bones can't be defeated regularly. Dry Bones can be "defeated" by regular attacks, but after a few turns, so long as other enemies still stand, the Dry Bones will rise up and begin fighting again. However, if a Dry Bones is defeated with a fire-based attack, he'll be hit with a critical hit maximizing in 16 points of damage, more than enough to defeat him. The body burns when hit by a fire attack, so it doesn't get the ability to rise back up. If a Dry Bones isn't defeated in this manner, no Star Points will be given to Mario. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Dry Bones appear in the final dungeon, the Palace of Shadow. Here, Mario first encounters a few in a large circular room, and then later throughout the palace. Dry Bones, in this game, are very similar to their Paper Mario counterparts, but they have a more dangerous ability to build a new ally when the time comes. They can do this attack anytime for their turn, so long as there's no more than five people on the enemies' side. Dry Bones also appear in the Pit of 100 Trials, during floors 50 to 60. Like most enemies, Dry Bones will sometimes appear in the audience, and sometimes will throw a bone at Mario or his partner. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, also, there are subspecies of Dry Bones that appear, Red Bones, Dull Bones, and Dark Bones. In Super Paper Mario, Dry Bones will attack similar to how they do in the first two Paper Mario games, they'll throw bones and bump into Mario. They're less of a threat than they are in the previous game, but there are also less ways of defeating them. Still, they go down onto the ground upon losing their HP, but they aren't defeated until unless felled with a fire-based attack. Dry Bones, and Dull Bones both appear in the Underwhere, during chapter 7 and Dry Bones will also appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. In the Flopside counterpart, like with all enemies, there is a dark counterpart of the enemy. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Dry has been confirmed to be featured in as an enemy. Not much is known other than that. ''Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, they make a new appearance, but it's limited to desert places and the Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, in the gravitational spotlights part. Destroying them, however, needs from Mario to be in his Rainbow Star form, leaving three Star Bits when destroyed. Abilities All Dry Bones can be capable of rebuilding their bodies after being hurt. This outstanding process takes place only a few seconds after being stomped on. The player can defeat Dry Bones for good, but it takes magic, bombs, an ice flower or Penguin suit, shell collision, or a possession of a star to do so. You can also break him and knock a body part off to a lower ledge or lava, but the remains won't stay permanently. Gallery Dry Bones (Mario Party 7).png| ''Mario Party 7 Dry Bones MP8.png|In Mario Party 8. Dry Bones and Boo.png| Dry Bones and Boo DryBones-Sprite-SMB3-SNES.gif|Sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3 for the SNES. Paper_Dry_Bones.png|Dry Bones from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Mario Kart DS Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Undead Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters